1. Field of the Invention
This invention refers to a tool which is intended for use primarily in conjunction with a rockbreaker or with an impact hammer, preferably a hydraulic rockbreaker which may be mounted on carrier machinery, for example a digging machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rockbreakers utilizing one-piece chisels are used for rupturing and breaking up rock, concrete, etc. into smaller pieces. Also, rockbreakers with one-piece crowbars have been used for producing holes in the ground in preparation for positioning various types of poles (for example telephone poles and poles for electric power lines), fences, guard rails, etc. therein.
However, these chisels and crowbars have the disadvantage that their effective lives are very short so that they have to be replaced at short intervals, which is not only expensive but also frustrating.